Be My Valentine
by sassyshipper
Summary: AU for I Do . Jake and Marley have a talk and he realizes she isn't the one he wants .


Ryder sighed as he saw Jake and Marley slow dancing, He sat in a chair in boredom, he just wanted this day to be over, Ryder looked away from them, it was becoming unbearable for him to see them together, he has no idea why he involved himself in helping Jake, he just had a feeling this would just blow up in his face, which did , he seriously didn't know what he was thinking, He was trying so hard not to hate Marley but he just can't help it, He wishes it were him slow dancing with Jake , him actually buying Jake gifts to make Jake happy . Jake and Marley finally broke apart and Jake went over to sit next to Ryder.

"Hey man thanks again for helping me out, I owe you big time." Jake said, Ryder shrugged "Hey, um you don't have to." Ryder said as he started to blush, thanking that the lighting was dark enough so Jake wouldn't notice.

Jake looked at Ryder noticing how quiet he was "Hey dude you ok?"

Ryder glanced back up at him "Uh yea totally." Ryder said as he played with the table cloth.

Jake frowned "No, you're lying I know how you are when something's wrong, you get all quiet and shut me out."

Ryder began to get annoyed "Dude I said I was fine ok."

Jake sighed "Look man if this is about Marley."

Ryder rolled his eyes and his voice got a little louder "It's not about Marley!" Ryder said.

Jake looked at him in frustration "If it's not about her, then why are you being so moody towards me."

Ryder began to get up but Jake grabbed his wrist "Dude just leave me alone OK!" Ryder yelled as he began to draw attention in the room and removed his wrist from Jake's grip and began to walk away.

Marley walked up to Jake in confusion "What's up with him?"

Jake sighed as he watched Ryder leave, then turned back to Marley "I don't know, he's been acting weird since we arrived at the church."

Marley frowned "Jake come we me I need to talk to you in private." Jake looked at Marley with suspicion "Sure." Jake agreed as Marley dragged Jake out and into the empty bedroom Jake got.

Jake raised his eyebrows "I thought you didn't want to have sex."

Marley rolled her eyes "No I don't, Look I know it was Ryder buying the gifts for me, I also noticed that every time I got them it he looked like wanted to kill me."

Jake frowned "So where are you going with this."

Marley sighed "Where I'm going with this is that I know that you're heart belongs to someone else and not me." Marley looked back at Jake hoping he was beginning to understand.

Jake shook in head trying to process this "If my heart doesn't belong to you, then who do you think it belong too? " Jake asked still not sure where this is going.

Marley sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands and screamed in frustration, Marley looked up at him "Ryder! Seriously how blind are you?"

Jake sat down on the left side of her "Oh, You think I have feelings for Ryder?"

Marley rolled her eyes "Dude everyone in Glee can see it but you."

Jake swallowed nervously "Really?"

Marley patted Jake's shoulder "Really! You know deep down you love him."

Jake put his head down and played with the hem of his suit "You're right, I do love him, but I love you too, so what do I do?"

Marley smiled and sighed "I don't think you love me as much as you love him, and that's ok I'll be fine, Go to him."

Jake grabbed Marley's face and kissed her forehead , Jake then gets up and heads out to find Ryder and Marley smiles sadly but knowing she did the right thing and leaves the room and goes back to the reception .

Jake eventually finds Ryder sitting alone outside of the church on the steps crying "Jake sits down next to Ryder and pulled him closer to him and let him cry in his arms " Hey , ssh it's ok , come with me ." Jake took Ryder's hand in his and Ryder followed him to the room he rented for him and Marley, Ryder looked at Jake in confusion "Why are we in here?" Ryder says lowly and he sniffled. Jake let Ryder sit on the bed and got on his knees in front of him on the floor and held Ryder's hand in his.

Jake sighed as he began "Marley and I broke up." Ryder looked shocked "What why?" Jake licked his lips "Because she made me see that my love was meant for someone else." Ryder lifted his eyebrows and some droplets of tears fell from his eyes , Ryder looked down at their hands mostly confused by this but loves this because Jake's hands fit amazing in his , Ryder looked back into Jake's beautiful big brown eyes " Oh , does this maybe happen to be me ?.". Ryder played with Jake's fingers.

Jake chuckled "Yes, it's definitely you, it's always been you."

Ryder sniffled and smiled "Really!" Ryder asks excitedly.

Jake nods his head "Yes really." Jake grabs Ryder's chin and presses his lips to his gently and Ryder sighs happily into the kiss.

Jake pulls away and smiles at him "I love you."

Ryder wiped another tear from failing "I love you too."

Jake squeezed his free hand a little bit tighter but not too hard "Ryder Lynn will you be my boyfriend?" Jake said as he grinned.

Ryder shook his head yes "Of Course I will." Ryder let go of Jake's hand and went to lay on the bed and patted the seat next to him.

Jake smiled and sat next to him and Ryder then rested his head on Jake's chest and Jake began to play with Ryder's hair , Jake continued to stroke it " So when was the first time you realized you loved me ?." Jake asked. Ryder pursed his lips in thought "Well really it was when I first saw you, when did you first realize it?" Ryder asked.

Jake laughed "About the same time as you, honestly it was when I saw you talking to Marley for the first time, I just felt more for you, and I just thought you were adorable."

Ryder smiled "You're were very adorable too, I'm so happy this happened." Ryder said as he ran his finger up and down Jake's stomach.

Jake sighed contently "Me too."


End file.
